Just Some Poems
by TequilaKiss
Summary: Like the title says, these are just some poems, some concerning the Harry Potter characters, others concerning anyone you please...Poem per Chapter
1. Not Named

**Poem**

I can't believe it.

I won't believe it.

**Disclaimer-Characters are J.K.Rowlings, poem is mine...  
**

**A/N Hermione and Draco poem**

No Name Yet

It can't be true. 

Everything you do are lies.

I know that you hate me,

So I should hate you, too.

Right?

Thing is…I don't.

No matter how hard I try, I still don't hate you.

Not in the way that I want to…

I try && try, again && again, screaming it out,

_I hate you_

But it doesn't work.

All the horrid things you say to me, get twisted in my mind.

They don't hurt me anymore…

How can someone, whose caused me so much pain with insults and glares,

Make my heart flutter, every time they enter the room.

I catch your eye, and the hate pours out from you icy pools.

I wish I could hate you with as much feeling, as I have for loving you,

I'm sorry…I don't…

I love you…

**Uhh...when I wrote this I was thinking Hermione and Draco...soo...that's who it is.. any commets? Well, then onto reviewing! **


	2. I Hate You

**Disclaimer-**** The poem is mine. Whichever characters you decide to use from the Harry Potter series, belong to the wonderful and talented, J.K. Rowling.  
**

**A/N- This poem isn't for any two particular characters. It's for whomever you can make it relate to. My friend read it and thought of Draco and Hermione, but her sister read it and said that it could be Ron and Draco...heck, it could even be Crabbe and Harry...lol...disturbing image gags Point is, the poem is directed at anyone. It doesn't even have to be a Harry Potter character. I don't know who it's for. It was just in my head, so I needed to write it down. **

* * *

**I Hate You**

I hate you.

I hate everything about you.

I hate how I call you names, and you ignore it.

I hate how your smile makes my walls come crumbling down.

I hate how I call you ugly, and I mean beautiful.

I hate how I call you dumb, and I mean smart.

I hate how love and hate are on the same line.

I hate how I can't stop looking at you.

I hate how I can't stop thinking about you.

But most of all, I hate that I love you.

I hate how I love everything I hate about you.

I hate how twisted love is.

I hate that you make me unable to tell you I hate you.

I hate it.

So now you know…when I say I hate you, I really mean,

I love you.

:...I hate you...: with all my heart...:

**Hey all. Okay, so just a short little poem of any two characters/people you can think of. I had no one in particular in mind when I wrote this...but after I read it, the first couple to come to my mind, were Hermione and Draco..Meh, maybe you can come up with a pairing I haven't seen before... please tell me in a review... hee hee! Thanks for reading! **

**Happy Holiday! -  
Shannon **


	3. Not Fine

**Disclaimer-**** Uhh..'kay. Well, Poem is mine, whichever characters you pick from the Harry Potter series, belong to the one, and only, J.K. Rowling! -**  
****

* * *

**Not Fine**

I'd like to say I'm fine,

I'd like to say I'm okay.

I'd like to say nothings wrong,

But there all lies, anyway…

I'm not fine,

I'm not okay.

Everything's wrong,

Because you don't feel the same.

**Just a short poem, again this is one for whichever character you choose it to be. When I was writing it I thought of Ron and Hermione, because they like eachother but they don't know that the other likes them...so it could be one of those two...or any other character, of course! Thanks for reading! **

**Happy Holidays!  
Shannon **


	4. So Beautiful

**Disclaimer- The idea for the poem came from Darren Hayes', "So Beautiful", and from a question a friend of mine asked me.. So the poem itself is mine...-**

* * *

**So Beautiful**

Her hair was a mess, a tangle of knots.

Her eyes were all red, and puffy.

Her nose was running; She was sniffling.

Her 'much-too-big-&&-baggy' clothes were wrinkled, smelly, and full of stains.

In her hands, she held used tissues, covered in snot.

But when she looked at me, && attempted a feeble smile,

I told her,

"You are so Beautiful"

That was the most honest thing I have ever said in my life…

**Hey! I was listening to "So Beautiful" by Darren Hayes, and just had to write a poem or ficlet concerning the words "You are so beautiful". My friend and I were playing a question game the other day, and he asked me what was the best compliment a guy could pay a girl, and the poem was my exact answer. If the girl was all gross and stuff, and he still called her Beautiful...sigh lol. I hate it when guys say "you the most beautiful girl in the world" because they haven't ment all the girls of the world...but when they say something like "You are so beautiful" or "Your the most beautiful girl I know" then that means sooo much more... lol well to me! Sorry for rambling on, here! lol well review if you like! Thx!**

**Happy Holidays! (7 days)  
Shannon **


End file.
